


Ganz nach oben

by Christkind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrophobia, Fear of Heights, Gen, Höhenangst, Seilbahn, Smile, cable car ride, safety looks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christkind/pseuds/Christkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren will das Denkmal auf dem Berg sehen. Aber ein Fußmarsch wäre zu lang.<br/>Eren wants to see the monument at the top of the mountain. But walking would last too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganz nach oben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L.).



> Ein kleiner Oneshot mit Eren und Levi. Ein Blick an meine Pinnwand, eine furchtbare Erinnerung und ein Telefonat nach Mitteldeutschland gaben mir die Idee.  
> Vielen Dank schon mal für die Aufmerksamkeit. Viel Spaß :)

Nach ganz oben

Ob die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn von der drückenden, spätsommerlichen Hitze kamen, oder von der Angst, gleich den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, das konnte Eren nicht so genau sagen.

Den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren... das würde er gleich sogar in doppeltem Sinne, denn er war eigentlich der Nächste in der Schlange derer, die mittels Seilbahn auf den Berg wollten.  
Blödes Sightseeing.  
Und das nur wegen einer riesigen Steinfigur. 

Natürlich fand auch es auch Eren spannend, ein wenig Geschichte zu schnuppern, doch er hätte den Fußweg vorgezogen. Alle anderen leider nicht.  
Zwei Stunden bergauf wandern minimum gegen 10 Minuten Seilbahn fahren- war ja klar, welche Fortbewegung gewann.  
Und jetzt waren alle ohne ihn unterwegs, immer zu zweit.  
Nur der braunhaarige junge Mann stand immer noch mit steifen Fußgelenken und zittrigen Knien in der Wartehalle am Fuß des Berges und beobachtete die einfahrenden Gondeln, Menschen, die immer zu zweit in diese einstiegen, sich setzten und scheinbar völlig entspannt in diesem metallenen Kasten viele Meter über den Weinbergen zum Ziel schwebten. Der einzige Halt ein daumendickes Stahlseil.

Eren schloss seine türkisfarbenen Augen und wischte sich über die Stirn. Jean würde sich den Rest der Reise über ihn lustig machen, soviel war schon mal sicher.  
Und er sollte langsam wirklich etwas unternehmen, sonst würde er vermutlich immer noch hier am Rand stehen, wenn die anderen wiederkamen.  
Und eigentlich wollte er da ja auch hoch.  
Er lies ein weiteres Pärchen vorgehen, die einen amüsierten Blick austauschten und dann die nächste Gondel betraten.

Oh, er war ja so ein Feigling!  
Eren straffte sich und brachte Spannung in seinen Körper, die nächste Gondel war seine! Diese paar Meter Höhe, phh!  
Die nächste Gondel rollte in die Halle und Eren begann wieder zu zittern.  
Jetzt.

"Hey!"  
Ein harter Griff an seinem Oberarm lies ihn zusammen zucken, er sah erschrocken zur Seite. Die Hand, die beharrlich seinen Arm drückte, gehörte zu einem Mann. Einem wesentlich kleineren Mann. Mit gefährlich kalten Augen.  
"Du wirst jetzt dort hochfahren und hier nicht weiter herum lungern und dir in die Hose machen, okay?"  
Der Mann, der einen erstaunlich interessanten Haarschnitt hatte, wartete gar nicht auf Erens Antwort, er lies ihn auch nicht los.

Bevor Eren begriffen hatte, was passierte, hatte der seiner Körpergröße zum Trotz kräftige Mann ihn in die Gondel manövriert und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Perplex starrte Eren zwischen der sich schließenden Klapptür der Gondel und den schmalen, grauen Augen, die ihn missgünstig ansahen, hin und her.  
Und dann realisierte er.

Ein Ruckeln, ein Surren. Die Gondel hatte die Halle verlassen und stieg, gemächlich vom Stahlseil gezogen, am Berg entlang in die Höhe.  
Eren fühlte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht in seine Füße sank. Ihm war schlecht.

"Werd' nicht ohnmächtig, es sind nur ein paar Meter Höhe."  
Etwas Leben kam wieder in den jungen Mann, die Türkisaugen vor Angst geweitet. Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn an, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich gezogen während die stahlgrauen Augen ihn explizit musterten.

Eren verlor sich in diesen Augen. Er sah diesen Fremden so fest an, verkettete ihre Blicke und allmählich wurde er ruhiger.  
Es schien, als ob der Wind, der die Gondel in leichte Schwingungen versetzte, aufhörte und das leise Surren und Schnarren des Stahlseils ausgeschaltet worden war.

Absolute Stille.

In seinem Unterbewusstsein jedoch tobte es.  
Die Angst, zu fallen.  
Die Wut auf diesen Fremden, der ihn zu dieser Fahrt zwang.  
Diese unglaubliche Höhe.  
Die Frechheit dieses Typen.  
Das Nichts unter ihm.  
Das Schweben.  
Der Kontrollverlust.

Und doch saß er ganz ruhig in seinem Sitz, die Hände verkrampft, die Beine steif von der Anstrengung seiner Muskeln und war froh, dass der Mann seinen Blick mit seinen Kohleaugen festhielt.  
Er fühlte sich zeitlos. Wahrscheinlich wirkte er wie der schlimmste Vollidiot auf den anderen, doch das war ihm egal.

Das Ruckeln, als die Gondel in der oberen Halle ankam, holte Eren wieder in die Realität.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und der kleinere von beiden stand auf, griff nach Erens Handgelenk, welcher sich automatisch erhob und dem Anderen mit wackeligen Knien folgte.

Jetzt wagte es Eren, wieder zu atmen.  
Eigentlich sollte er jetzt wütend werden und den offensichtlich älteren Mann wegen seines Verhaltens zur Rede stellen. Er holte Luft und sein Körper spannte sich-

"Ich arbeite in der Falknerei am Ende des Weges dort. Sag' bescheid, wenn du Hilfe beim Runterfahren brauchst."  
Das nahezu unsichtbare Lächeln, das auf den schmalen Lippen des Fremden lag, versprach Sicherheit.

Erens aufkeimende Wut wurde von seinem eigenen Lächeln im Keim erstickt.

Ende


End file.
